withen the darkness
by cola50
Summary: the love that tohru has for akito will he accept


I do not own fruits basket or it character's. And I'm also sorry for not being able to spell right in on a new computer an I'm not sure on how to find the spell check so please don't be mean I'm trying my best.

Within the darkness

There are times that I wish that I never meet the head of the family but me being as I am I can't help but try to get closer to him. Akito. For some reason I can't seem to forget about him. He's always there in my thoughts in my heart. I can't help but want to reach out to him when I see the pain in his eyes but every time I try to he pushes me way say's that he doesn't wish to be contaminated by a peasant like me. My heart always brakes when he says things like that but I can't help but feel for him. I've asked the others about him but they just look at me like sprouted a second head and simple replay that he is there god, that they cannot deny him. I was shocked that he's let me stay in the family as long as he has.

"Ms. Honda? Ms. Honda is you okay you've been spacing out of late." Yuki asked in a concerned voice. I swiftly jump up off the porch when I noticed he was standing next me.

"Oh yes Yuki I'm fine no need to worry about m mmeeee!" with that I had fallen on the ground. I looked up at him with a small blush coming up to my cheeks.

"Indeed Ms. Honda." I could tell he was trying not to laugh and all I could do was smile at him. He helped me stand but didn't let go off me hand.

"Um Yuki?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Ms. Honda." He says before letting go off my hand.

"RAT! I challenge you! I will not win today!" Kyou says while coming towards Yuki . I slowly take a step back not wanting to get in the way. Looking around for some then to hide under or in when I bumped in to some then. I slowly turn my head to see who it was when my whole body froze.

"Akito…" I was dead I touched him, oh I'm dead. I slowly started to inch my way back towards the fight for Id like to be killed by them then Akito.

"Where do you think you're going peasant?"

" Um I I ….." I can't think I'm to close I can feel his warmth. I want to huge him and take his pain away. I want……

" I asked you a question peasant, or do you wish for me to hit you again?" He threatens. My hands had instinctively covered my now bruising cheek. I can feel tears come to my eyes. Once again I try to take a step back but he slaps me again. This time I fall to the floor.

"Akito what the hell are you for?"

"Why have you come? What have you done Tohru?" Akito just smirks looking down at me.

"Why name a peasant?" I turn my head to the side trying to hide my bruising cheek in my hair. Why did I have to fall in love with someone like this? Why, mother?

"Come here peasant!" He basically yells as he jerks me to my feet. He looks me straight in the eyes. His smirk slowly fading into a dark frown.

"Let her go, Akito!" Kyou says.

"Akito let her go he hasn't done anything." Yuki says. But he didn't. His grip just got stronger and more forced. I wanted to cry out but I know if I did he would hurt me worse telling me to shut up.

" You dear tell your god what to do?" he whispers mincingly while still looking at me. I wanted to run yet at the same time huge him and say is alright I'm here but couldn't I was just a peasant to him. He finally realist me and tossed me half way off the porch. Kyou ran over hand helped me up looking for more injuries .

" peasant, never look at me or speak to me again I wish for u to be gone by the end of the month." With that he turns and walks away. I could feel my tears surfacing once again. I step back from Kyou and slightly smile up at him and then slowly head to my room. I had received a letter for a university so since I have no where else to go ill head there. I could feel my heart break in two. I climbed on the bed crying into the pillow.

--------------------------------------------time skip-----------------------------------------------------

Every one sat eating quietly. I could tell this would be the last time I would feel like I was a part of them. I could feel my tears rise again but pushed them back.

" Is it good?" I ask everyone just nodded their heads not looking up at me. I could feel them slipping away from me and I was sure they could feel the same for me.

" excuse me I think I'll go clean out my room." I said as I slowly stand up. They all just nodded their heads again still not looking at me. I slowly made my way up to my room. I looked around and sighed there was so many memories I have in here. For once I feel like I belonged since mom died and know I feel like it's all being torn away from me. Ever since I've been here it was like a dream now it's all crashing down. I'm going to miss this place and this family I have come to love. It's only a few days tell I leave an it's hard as it is every things packed and ready to be shipped to my new home. There's really nothing left for me to do. I walk over to my desk and run my fingers across it. I look around once again until my eyes landed on some paper I decided not to pack I walk over to it and grab it and a panicle from my bag and sit down at my desk one last time.

----------------------------------time skip-------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three years since I left the Sohmas. It's been hard not to run back to them. I've let my hair grow over the three years. I don't tie my hair back like u used to I usually let it down or ill have it in a high pony tail. About a year ago I seen Akito he looked really handsome but knew to keep my distance. I could have sworn I seen him look my way an frown but keep walking. The only that keep me from running after him was a friend that I made at the university grab a hold of my arm when I went to follow in a distance. I had told her that I had feel in love with the head of the family that I lived with and that he didn't care for me and that he had a mean streak in him and that he kicked me out of the family. I was really glad that she was there to help me. I had cried about a week after that. But know I'm on my to my job and had to get there pretty soon. Believe it or not but I'm one of those models you see on TV. I'm not as clumsy as I used to be an no one can really tell that's it me. My figure has turned into a nice shape the curves in all the right places is what everyone says. When I'm modeling or doing a photo shoot I always have make up around my eyes and sometimes I ware contacts to cover my eye color. Don't get me wrong I love being a model but I don't want any of the sohma's to find out about me. I had cut all ties with them the first few months that I was gone I had changed university's after the first few months. I quit calling them for I knew that if I keep talking to them then Akito would find out and all hell would be let lose. I had matured over the years I'm no longer that shy girl that tried to make everyone happy true I still helped people but I know when to stop. Sometimes I still dream of going back to them and Akito would be there with a smile on his face holding out his arm gesturing me to come into them. After those dreams I would wake up with tears running down my face and I'd feel dead inside.

"Tohru you're late." A young girl said while looking in a different direction.

"I'm sorry Serena I was lost in my thoughts." I reply. She just nods her head while still looking in a random direction.

"U um Tohru the manager has brought a guy in from some company I don't know but you're supposed to do a few shoots with him." She reply's while finally looking at me.

" Have you met this guy yet?"

"No I've only seen him from a far. He had a kind of if you get near me I'll kill you ora." She says while walking away. I shook my head smiling she's like me when I was younger I just wish she doesn't fall for someone like I did.

"Come on Torhu, or you'll be latter." Oh yes so much like me. It took me half a year to get her to quit calling me Ms. Honda . I started to follow her in the building when I could have sworn I felt someone looking at me. When I turned around no one was there.

"Tohru!" Serena yelled. I turned back around and jogged in to the building.

------------------------------a few hours latter--------------------------------

I still haven't seen the mysterious man that I'm supposed to do a photo shoot with. But I had pushed that aside as they did my make up and put dark green contacts in my eyes. They pulled out a really expensive dress. It had jewels around the neck and a few around my hips it was a mix between green and blue but more on the blue side. The tied my hair back leaving some of my bangs to hang down my face in curls. They put earrings in my ears that sparkled.

" Time to shoot Tohru." Someone yelled. I stepped out off my changing room and headed towards the shoot when I ran into some one. I almost fell back when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and was shocked to see Shigure was the one to help me.

" I'm sorry ma'm I didn't mean to almost knock you down. My name is Shigure Sohma and you are?"

" U um yes sorry about that to I was headed to they shoot. If you'll excuse me." I said taken off.

"Wait you didn't tell me your name!" he yelled as I ran around the corner.

" Oh there you are Tohru right this way." The manager said. I followed him to the shoot was shocked to find the one person I did not expect to see here.

" Akito." I whispered.

"Oh so u know Mister Sohma?" the manager asked.

" oh no I just recognize him is all I heard so many things about him from a friend nothing more." I said in a dead tone. When I'm here I'm not a good person to any one other that Serena and they all knew it. They only condition I have with them is don't piss me off an ill do a shoot with any one they choose. But dang it did it have to be him of all people. Crap I'm dead if he finds out.

" Come on which can you hurry I have to be somewhere." Akito said while walking up to me and grabbing my arm and dragged me to the shoot. Once his fingers wrapped around my elbow I flinched away making him look at me funny. I jerked my arm away and walked the rest of the way to the shoot.

--------------------------a few hours later-------------------------

" Just a few more shoots before were done Mister Somha." The cameraman said.

" Okay Tohru get closer to Mister Somha. Yes like that know lean in a little good stay like that." He said while taken a few shoots.

" Okay good, good now Tohru wrap your arms around his waist, yes like that. Now Mister Somha wrap one off your arms around her waist and put your other hand on her check." I flinched when he did as he was told I averted my eyes to look in a different direction when he tensed after feeling me flinch.

"Yes good know lean your head a little closer to hers like you're going to kiss her. Yes stay like that." After a few clicks of his camera he told us that we can go. And I all but jet out of the room. Once I knew no one was following me I ran to my changing room jerking off my jewelry I took the dress of was had my bra off when the door burst open. I jerked around to see Akito standing there pissed then pissed. I was glaring at me.

" What the hell do you think you were doing in there. You aked like was going to knock you around. Look you filthy whore I don't know you or do I care to know you but we have another shoot next week an you better not mess up like you did this one!" he yelled I just stood there for a moment I couldn't believe it true all the things he's called me were bad but this was the worst.

"You, you don't know shit! I'm suppressed you don't recognize me! Damn you why know, why I tried so hard to forget you and the others I tried so hard not to run back to and beg you to let me stay but I didn't I couldn't because I knew you'd throw me out without a second thought! Damn!" I finely snapped not caring that the only thing I had on was my panties'. He looked at me with what looked like anger in his eyes but what surprised me the most was that he didn't charge at me or hit me, he just turned around and walked out the door. I slowly slid to the floor with tears running down my face. I stood up to him and he left I should be happy right? So why do I feel like I'm want to curl up and die. It took what seemed like forever for my tears to stop. I stood up and numbly put my close back on. I opened the door to see if anyone was around when I seen no one I walked out of the room and headed out the building. I walked down the street not caring who I walked by. I was just starting to feel alive again so why know did he have to come and make it all fall to pieces. My heart once again shattered. I knew I still loved him because every time I seen him on TV my heart would beat so strongly that it almost knocked the air out of me. Maybe it's my own fault that I let my heart still beat for him but I can't help it. I still remember living with the Sohma's and I miss it so much but I was a burden to them why else would he kick me out.

-----------------------------------time skip---------------------------------------------------

Looking at the roses outside my door. Every since the day I had the shoot with Akito roses have been showing up at my apartment. Even the day I fought him when I got home there were there. At first I thought nothing of it but the keep multiplying. At first it was a dozen know it's like 4 dozen, there were four vases and a dozen red and sometimes a white rose in each vases. Like know each vase had red roses with one white in each vase. Looking at the roses I notice a card in one of the vases. I reach down and pick it up. What I read almost made me drop it.

" I'm sorry I know it's not much of an apology but I truly am sorry. For all the things I did to you. For everything I've put you thru . I can't really put this down on paper so please meet me at the school where First met you I wish to tell you in person how much I'm truly sorry. I'll be there around 8 at the front gate if u do not show than I understand but I beg please meet me there.

Akito. S"

I could feel the tears running down my face. Akito wished to meet me and apologies but what if he's just there to taunt me for falling for a stupid prank. What if it's not true. I want to see him but I'm still made at him I can't help it. I picked the vases up and go inside. I looked at the clock it was a little past seven and the school was about thirty minutes away so if I'm going I better go know. Picking up my purse I grab my cell phone and head out the door. I called the cab and he arrived before I was able to put my other shoe on. I got in the cab and told him where I wanted to go. It took longer than I expected to get to the school. I got out and paid the cab driver. I turned around and walked to the schools gates . the school looked imitating at night funny I never thought so before. It's been so long since I been here so it's no wonder why I looks that way.

"You came." A quit voice said behind me making me jump. I slowly turned towards the voice to see Akito in his all black clothing reminding me of the day we meet. I just stood there looking at him not really sure what to say. I heard him sigh as he ran his hand threw his hair.

" I'm worse than kyou when it comes to things like this. I know that bye just saying sorry want take the pain back for what I did to you and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm asking for it. I want to take that pain away all of it not just the pain I caused you but what everyone has caused you to go through. I didn't really expect you to leave. I, I don't know why but when I found out that you had left earlier then you said you would I felt hurt. I felt the need to go and find you but when I asked every one where you could have when they didn't answer me even after I threatened them. I knew that you keep in contacted with them but then they said that they haven't heard of you for a while every time I'd ask them. Two years when bye and I still didn't find you but one day I seen you walking with some person I wanted to run and huge you to tell you to come back but I couldn't you looked like you were ready to bolt. I had to move or I for sure would have made you come back….." it was quit for a few minutes. Could tell he was waiting on my reply but I was to shocked to say anything. He wanted me to come back he didn't thing I would really leave? What happened to him he's all nice?

" Why are you saying this, you don't mean it. So why now if you wanted me to come back why tell me know?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard me so I was about to reply when .

"I tried to find you but every time I got close the others would intervene and I would lose your trail. I even hired investigators but the others paid them more to give a false lead or say they couldn't find you. I wanted to see you again it was heaven when I seen you across the street but I couldn't reach you and I knew you would bulk so I was hoping that you would come on your own but a year later I haven't seen you since. Then Kyou got me on the photo shoot I was about to murder him I had told him countless of times that I would never do advertisement with modeling but he convened me to do it. I don't know how but he did. Then Shigure showed and said he was taken me to the shoot. But then I seen you all dressed up of course I didn't know it was you but I was so mad because some other woman was touching me and it wasn't the one I loved and it pissed me of. But when I followed you into to your dressing room and when I called you them names you snapped and you told me who you were and everything else I wanted to take you in my arms and tell all the things I'm telling you know but I knew if I took you in my arms with you like that I know there wouldn't have been any talking going on. I know I caused you nothing but pain and hatred but please give me a chance to get to believe me." He said the last part on a whisper that I barely heard but somehow I managed to.

" Tohru just think of this you're the one that was able to reach the darkness and save me yet I have done nothing but hurt the one I love so please if you can forgive me." With those last words he turned and started to walk away. He loved me he really loves me.

" Akito, Akito wait…." I yelled running after him, or more like running into him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let him go no after all he's said.

" Please Akito don't go because I I love you to. So please don't leave!" I yelled. He quickly moved my arms from around him and I thought he was about to leave when I felt his lips on mine. At first I was shocked but then I started to respond to it.

"Hmm, Tohru we have to stop." Says breathlessly. I glare at him and crashed my lips on his.

"Tohru please we have to stop we can't do this out here. Come back with me." He says making me blush when it finally set in.

"yes." I whisper .

"Yes lets go back together Akito I would nothing more than to go back with me." I say looking him straight in the eye. I see his smile slowly form tell it reaches his eyes. He then leans down and kisses me hard and fast and smiles again when I pout. He takes my hand in his and takes me to his car.

-------------------------time skip------------------------------------------

Everything happened so fast when we got to his home. Everyone was there and happy. They were all coming up to hug me and smile and congratulating Akito. Finally when Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure stepped up to hug me Akito glared at them. When Shigure hugged me longer than what was nesary Akito pulled him away and held me close to him while glaring at him. I couldn't help but smile over his passiveness . I looked up to see him still glaring at Shigure so I huged him and kissed his cheek. He grouled when I pulled back making me laugh. So I leaned up and whispered..

" Catch me if you can." With that I kissed him then took off running through the house I stopped at every door to look inside it but when I seen know bed I would close it and check the other one. All of the sudden arms wrapped around me making me squeak .

"what are you looking for Tohru?" he whispered while kissing my neck making me moan out loud.

" Th the be bed." I stuttered. All of the sudden I was turned around with Akito looking me straight in the eye.

"are you ill?" I shack my head no and his frown gets darker.

" Then why are you looking for the bed?" he asked making me giggle.

"Make love to me AK-I-TO." I whisper in his ear. Making him shiver.

"Are you Tohru we don't have to if you're not ready." He says in an unsteady voice.

"I'm sure Akito I wanted since the moment I meet you even when you were being mean to me. Please Akito love me." And with that he grabbed my hand and head in the opposite direction of which I was looking in. after a few minutes, cresses and kisses, we finaly made it to his room and his bed. His hands felt so good on my skin. I can feel his heat even through the layers of close he has on. His lips trailing down my throat. He lifts my shirt over my head making me moan out his name. I swiftly jerked his shirt off him and went to work on his pants.

" Inpatient aren't we?" he asks while laughing. I just look up at him and growl. Within the next few minutes all you could here were moans and groans as we took each others close off. Finally we both lay looking at each other completely naked.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked with a series voice and tender eyes.

"Yes Akito I'm sure make me yours." I said reaching up and kissing him.

"this will only heart for a minute I promise to never hurt you again you I will make you happy I promise. With that he sealed my lips with is as he quickly thrust into me. I would have screamed if it were not for his lips on mine. He slowly pulled back and wiped the tear that had escaped away.

"I'm sorry I promise to never hurt you again." He say's while kissing me. The soreness starts to change into something good, really good. I lift my hips making him gasp. I did it again to see if I could get another reaction out of him. All of the sudden his hands are on my hips while he's moving in an out off me. The pleasure felt so good. I couldn't hold my moans back no more as he went faster the louder I would moan. Finally we both fell off the edge and into the darkness but this was a nice kind of darkness. Slowly we came from the darkness and in to the light both still panting.

"I love you Akito." I whisper as I fall asleep but before I completely fall asleep I here.

"I love you to Torhu."

------------------------------time skip 4 year's-------------------------------------

Akito hadn't backed out of his promise we are now married and with two beautiful children with one on the way. Sitting outside watching the kids run around trying to catch the butterflies was a blessing. Akito is a wonderful husband and even greater father to the kids. He's never complained about changing there dippers when they wore baby's but knew it wasn't one of his favorites to do for the kids. He's always trying to help out whenever he can. It still amazes me on how much I love him and how everything turned out for the good. All of the sudden I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to the man I love more than life its self.

" I love you Akito." I say while kissing him.

"And I love you Tohru for now and ever." He reply's back making me smile….

Okay how did every one like it? I know there's some words misspelled but I tried really hard. If u like please review this is the first Akito an Tohru I've made and to me the best fanfic that I ever made so please once again review. Thank you cola50……


End file.
